


【林韩星&CHEN/白橙(友情向)】Cherish（全）

by dearwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu
Summary: 旧文，搬运存放。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, 林韩星&CHEN





	【林韩星&CHEN/白橙(友情向)】Cherish（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，搬运存放。

晚上十一点结束签售，我正收拾东西，便收到钟大传来的讯息，说让我帮买老虎堂。绕路去买倒是无所谓，可问题在于司机不是我。我转头看向经纪人，朝他晃了晃手机：“哥你为什么不帮钟大买？他虽然下个月就要回归没错，但人又吃不胖。”

“……这孩子昨天才悄悄跟我说他胖了4斤。”

“……”

行啊金钟大，都会使迂回战术了。

即使如此，还是拜托经纪人绕路买了，一回到宿舍，我服务周到哼着歌直接送到当事人房间。

看他摘下耳机，高兴地接过我手上的饮料，与此同时，惊人的高音从他的耳机穿透而出，是我再熟悉也不过的男声：“啊，你在听韩星哥的新歌。”

五小时前刚出的音源。

“当然，哥的音乐必须支持的。”钟大吸了一口珍珠鲜奶，脸上露出满足的猫咪笑，不知怎么的就很想动手捏一捏。

可我毕竟是成熟的边伯贤了，表面上仍是巍然不动，“你们两个上星期是不是还去吃烤肉了？”我故作吃味地问，“竟然没邀我。”

“什么啊。”钟大嘟囔着，“你那天要打歌呀，韩星哥说了等你宣传期结束就会补上的。”

“嘻，那到时候你可别跟啊，钟大。经纪人哥说你胖了，要注意身材管理啊。”说完我朝他吐了吐舌头，飞快地溜了。

“呀，边伯贤，你说这什么话，给我回来！”

三天后，韩星哥的请客电话果然来了。

“晚上六点XX餐厅吗？好的哥……那几天我都休息，不影响的。”我如实答道，“对了哥，新歌真的很好听，排名也很不错，我真心为你高兴！”

“你这孩子……明明INS都帮我宣传了还说这些，哥都还没腾出时间请你吃饭呢。”

“哈哈，没问题，那天聚餐我会使劲吃的。对了，要叫上钟大吗？”

“钟大我已经叫好了，他听到吃烤肉可高兴了。”

“行，那到时候见。”

“嗯，到时候见。”

但也不知道怎么回事，最近不过是想好好的和韩星哥及钟大两人吃上一顿饭罢了，怎么就这么难呢？一接到韩星哥来电，说餐厅前不久联系他，老板家里出事实在分身乏术无心营业，理所当然先前订妥的预约也告吹了，我握着手机安慰韩星哥，内心一阵感叹，没事，就一顿饭而已，来日方长嘛。

“哎，说好要请你的……这样吧，你和钟大来哥家里吃吧。”

“真的可以吗哥，会不会太麻烦？”毕竟餐后收拾碗盘什么的，这是每个屋主结束款待后势必得经历的痛。

“说什么话呢，只是要麻烦你和钟大过来了，哥住得比较远，到时万一喝了酒可能没办法送你们回去……啊，钟大也喝酒的，我等会儿和他商量怎么来。”

“没事哥，我开车载钟大过去就行了，反正我俩最近都住宿舍。”

“那好，我会准备很多肉招待你们的，记得饿着肚子来。”

韩星哥的住处装潢风格和他本人性格十分相像，开朗、明亮，我和钟大两人四处瞅瞅看看摸摸，顺便当作未来置办家具的参考。

现在是晚餐时间，我和钟大确实是抱着得好好削韩星哥一顿的想法来的。就见钟大摸着肚子一路往厨房走──肯定是想去要吃的，尽管我也饿了，但是后脚跟上的步伐还是控制得那叫一个不紧不慢。

韩星哥正在煮大酱汤，见钟大进来，立刻舀了一勺给他试喝，手边调味搅拌的动作也没停下：“味道如何？”

“好喝。”钟大点点头，“真的好喝。”

“幸好盐巴没多放。”韩星哥关了炉火，“等等我盛一碗给你。”

投喂的举止太过自然，我本来也想开口要试喝的，不知怎么的突然就噤了声。

韩星哥回头才注意到我也站在后面，连忙招呼我去客厅，不忘要钟大帮忙张罗碗筷。

桌上布满各式肉品，我和钟大想承揽烤肉活，但韩星哥坚持不让我俩动手，只见哥熟练的将肉片一一在烤盘上摊平，屋内一时香气四溢。

钟大握着筷子眼巴巴的盯着五花肉，看他饿得喉结上下滑动，就像一只盯着小鱼干的馋猫，韩星哥看到忍不住噗哧笑了，趁着肉片翻面的空档，舀了一碗大酱汤给他。

“我看伯贤就没你饿得这么厉害。”

那是自然，毕竟我是成熟的边伯贤。

小猫嘴里终于塞满了肉，一副不与我比较的样子。

饱餐一顿过后便是那两人的品酒天地，互相交流什么牌子的烧酒好喝，前几天喝了什么米酒，反正是我未曾涉猎的品酒圈。虽然我滴酒不沾，载人回去也不是什么问题，不过你也喝得太过放松了吧金钟大！还有为什么韩星哥也知道你喝酒要配薯片？

倒是韩星哥本人没喝多少，看看人家多么克制。

钟大喝得耳朵尖都红了，说话尾音比平常更加九弯十八拐，一会儿软乎乎地叫韩星哥多喝一点，一会儿问我怎么不喝可乐，喝到后来他也不说话了，就只是静静地坐着，整个人彷佛进入了我未知的醉酒领域。我摇了摇他的肩膀，他只是挺迷茫地看了我一眼，但既然还对得上眼，似乎说明也不太醉？

“他前阵子在准备专辑，整天待在录音室，为了保护嗓子禁了一段时间的酒，如今录音结束，一时松懈难免喝多了。”

“我当时准备专辑也是这样的，整个人很紧绷。”我默默喝了一口可乐，“一结束打歌好像什么重担都放下了。”

“不过我听钟大说，他下个月回归因为行程安排，似乎不打歌？”

“哇，韩星哥，钟大连这种事都跟你说吗？”我惊讶的问，瞥了一眼彷佛老僧入定的醉酒小猫，“是可能卡到行程，不过也还没确定。”

“下次你回归，我们能有机会合作就好了。”

“我也想跟哥合作。”即便只是口头邀约，“上次你都跟钟大合唱了，我都还没安排上呢。”

“啊，不是的，是因为钟大那张专辑的风格刚好和我手边的一首歌曲曲风挺接近，所以就问他要不要唱……”

“等等哥你别误会，我就是随口一说，我没有别的意思。”突然意识到韩星哥可能想岔了，我赶紧打断他：“就像希澈哥很疼爱我，我也没听说他对哪个后辈特别好，所以你对钟大稍微偏心一点点点点我完全可以理解，真的。”我想了想，继续补充：“我知道钟大是你很珍惜的弟弟……当然我也是其中之一啦，嘿嘿。”

“有时候，也不只当他是弟弟……”

“嗯？”

“没事，还吃不吃了？不吃我就端走了。”

“啊，我要吃！”

回宿舍的路上我车速开得比往常要慢一点，其实钟大真没喝多醉，大概是太放松吧，就是赖着不想动，所以我也挺有眼力见慢慢开。

临近十一点，路上车流很少，行人也寥寥无几，韩星哥在饭桌上的一句不知所云的呢喃突然从我脑海里窜出来，反复咀嚼琢磨过来后，我瞥了副驾驶座的钟大一眼，见他半瞇着眼睛似乎挺享受微醺状态，忍不住开口：“钟大啊，问你一件事。”

“嗯？”

“我这次回归不是没机会和韩星哥合作吗？所以哥刚刚跟我说了，他希望下次能一起。”

“那很好啊。”钟大说，“你想做的都去做吧，伯贤。”

……那啥，我不是想听你说这个的，我当然知道你会衷心祝福啦。啊啊，想我成熟的边伯贤怎么会陷入如此艰难的问话窘境呢──我在心中抱头狂叫。

“你之前录制的综艺我看了，你在节目上提到了韩星哥。”

“当然啦，他是我很喜欢的哥哥。”

“咳咳，只是哥哥而已吗？”

“唔，”钟大歪着头想了想，“也是前辈、音乐上的同事和伙伴？”

“还有吗？”

“怎么了？公司最近没有安排和韩星哥有关的合作计划呀。”

“噢，我就是怕到时候万一真和韩星哥合作了，我唱不好哥写的歌。”

妈呀，我果然是成熟的边伯贤，回答得真好。

“说什么呢？你可以的伯贤。”

“……谢了啊。”

抱歉，韩星哥，我只能问到这里了。

小猫喝了酒，想必脑袋也不太灵光，这时候问也是白问。

最新的行程是即将到来的拼盘演唱会，和公司讨论了舞台效果与编舞，紧接着便是抓紧时间练习了。

由于是我的个人行程，所以这阵子基本也没怎么和成员见到面，不免有点想念。

前往公司练习前，听说钟大对之前录制的歌曲不太满意，正在录音棚修正录音，我本着为他加油的心情，反正也顺路，自作主张帮他买了一杯老虎堂提着去了。

一到录音棚，不只钟大在，韩星哥也在，显然后者是这首歌曲的录音指导。我提着老虎堂走到韩星哥身后，趁着钟大琢磨尾音的空档，和韩星哥打了招呼。

“抱歉啊韩星哥，我不知道你在，所以只买了钟大的份。”

韩星哥哈哈一笑，“没事，我本来就不太喝甜的。倒是钟大怎么又喝老虎堂了？他昨天才喝过一杯。”

“咳，他对老虎堂的热爱不分昼夜。”

和韩星哥结束交谈之际，钟大也终于完成录音，慢悠悠的走出录音棚。似乎是对这次的成果挺满意，勾起的嘴角就没下降过。

我把老虎堂递给他，他一接过便喜孜孜地喝了。韩星哥看他卖力地吸珍珠，提醒他：“这次录音花费的时间比以往要长一点，先回去休息吧，我等等还有工作，今天就不和你吃饭了。”说完甚至看了我一眼。

意识到韩星哥似乎是有话对我说，我在后面以嘴型补充：“我也是吃过饭才来的。”

钟大软软的应了一声，“那下次换我请你们两个吃饭吧。”

见我和韩星哥同时点头，钟大这才拎着他的老虎堂走了。

直到钟大彻底离开了，韩星哥请我坐下，我吞吞口水，问：“怎么了，哥？”

“伯贤，我那天在饭桌上说的话，你别放在心上，我对钟大不是……”他顿了顿，“就只是很珍惜他而已。”

啊，看来是我无意中给韩星哥造成困扰了，又或许是韩星哥不想让我为难？即便只是窥见部分原貌，那也已经牵涉其中，“我明白的哥，你别担心。”我一脸正经道，“我很高兴你能这么喜欢钟大，真的。”

“在见到他对音乐的热爱、坚持，甚至是苦恼，不知不觉总想对他好一点，等我回过神时就已经……”

我点点头，“妈粉就是这样造成的。”

“……我的年纪还不至于当他爸。”

说完我俩相视一笑。

“请继续守护钟大吧。”我说，“他既是我的队友也是我的朋友，你也是我喜爱的哥哥，没有什么比这个更好了。”

-END-


End file.
